In the field of filtering technology there is the risk that contaminants in the liquid to be filtered deposit onto the filter elements and clog them. This can cause overpressure at the raw side of the filter which may cause damage and possibly even destruction of the filter element.
Filter arrangements are known that have overpressure valves and in this way prevent excessive pressure that could lead to the filter becoming damaged. The overpressure valves are in general expensive and must be integrated into the filter arrangement as an additional component.